Realization of Love
by down-into-underland
Summary: Nino and Adrien spend a day together at the beach and end up meeting up with two of their classmates. Nino then starts to realize his feelings for his close friend, Alya.


**New story! This time it's DJwifi (Nino and Alya). The story is based on this picture by tumblr user coccinellu:** **post/136426421474/im-in-love-with-these-two**

* * *

 _I really should thank Adrien for inviting me to come with him today._ Nino thought to himself as he looked up at the clear blue summer sky. Nino and Adrien had just arrived at the beach, and it was a beautiful July afternoon.

Adrien had invited Nino to come to with him to a photoshoot earlier that day. Though Nino was hesitant at first, since watching your model best friend get his photo taken a million times could only be so entertaining. Adrien then explained that after the photoshoot, he was going to the nearby beach for an afternoon off. So, Nino pushed through the photoshoot and now here they were, ready for a few hours of fun in the sun.

Adrien had run off ahead like an excited little kid and jumped into the waves. His shirt was soaking now as was his hair and he was smiling bright. It made Nino happy to see his best friend actually enjoying himself for once. The kid never got enough time to himself. Nino walked down the beach to meet his now sopping wet friend.

"You know Nathalie is going to kill you for ruining your shirt."

"Thanks for the warning, _mom_." Adrien teased throwing his shirt at Nino. It landed on Nino's face and he laughed. Adrien ran back to the waves as Nino peeled the shirt off of his face. Nino threw their towels and the rest of their things on the sand nearby. He took his own tank top off as well as his hat and glasses before running to join his friend in the cold water.

The next few hours were filled with lots of laughs and fun. Heads were dunked under waves, backs were soaked with water guns, and sand castles were attempted and ultimately destroyed. Now, the two boys were lounging on their towels talking about classes, and other things in their lives. Then, Nino heard a familiar voice from down the beach.

"Let's set up here! This looks like a good spot right?" Nino looked over to find Mariette setting down a beach bag and towel; standing behind her was their other classmate Alya.

"Hey look, Alya and Marinette are here too. What a coincidence!" Adrien pointed over to where the two girls were now sitting. Nino knew it probably wasn't that much of a coincidence. Knowing Alya and her "detective skills" as she put it, she most likely knew Adrien and him would be here and dragged Marinette down here with her. She was probably trying to get Marinette and Adrien together again; of course Nino would help her if Alya asked. After all, Marinette was a sweet girl and Adrien deserved someone like her. Though, Nino often had a suspicion that Adrien already liked someone, but he never said anything. He saw Marinette start freaking out from out of the corner of his eye. She probably just realized how close she was to Adrien. Nino and Adrien waved over to the girls and Alya waved back. Marinette waved back too but it was such a small wave the boys almost missed it.

"Come on, let's go over and hang with them." Nino said as he got up and gathered his things. He put his still dry tank top back on with his hat and glasses. Adrien just gathered up his towel and didn't bother to put his still wet shirt back on as the boys moved to be next to their two classmates.

"What's up? Didn't know you two would be here." Alya smiled as she spoke.

 _She definitely knew we would be here_. Nino thought as Adrien explained how they ended up here. Nino listened as Alya explained that they were here to test out the new bathing suits that Marinette had made for the two of them.

"You made your swimsuits? That's amazing, Marinette! I bet they look great." Adrien smiled at Marinette as she tried to form a coherent response.

"Uh, thanks, um, I want ice cream! I saw an ice cream stand earlier; let's go get some, Alya!" Marinette blurted out, trying to drag her friend away.

"Aw, I wanted to get in the water though…"

"I'll go with you, ice cream sounds great right now! Do you want to come, Nino?" Adrien asked. Nino laughed at Marinette's panicked look. Her eyes were begging him to come along with them, but Alya's glare screamed "don't you dare ruin this". And he was much more scared of Alya.

"No I'm good. You two go and get some." Nino watched Alya beam as Marinette and Adrien walked off to the nearby ice cream stand. Alya patted Nino on the shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, Nino. I'm really hoping today sparks will fly!" Alya's smile was bright, yet scary as well. It made Nino and Alya both laugh. Nino smiled, and thought of his friend and classmate. He always liked it when Alya laughed. It was always so honest and full of life. He couldn't help but smile whenever he heard it.

"Well, I better get in the water so Marinette doesn't yell at me." Alya spoke as she kicked her flip flops off and lifted her white cover-up off of her. Nino found himself starring at the girl in front of him. Really, it wasn't like the bathing suit was anything fancy, and yet Nino found that it looked stunning on Alya. The bikini was a dark lilac color that had a small pink flower on each side of the top. Alya was talking as she tied part of her hair up to keep it all from getting wet, but Nino had stopped listening.

"Oh look, they're coming back already." Alya pointed out. Nino came back down to Earth to notice Adrien and Marinette walking back ice cream cones in hand. Adrien was talking about something and they were both smiling and laughing. Good, they seemed to be at least talking normal.

"Come on! I want to go swimming!" Alya was tugging at Marinette's cover-up as Marinette protested.

"They sure are funny, aren't they?" Adrien laughed as he watched the girls argue back and forth.

"Hey…Alya…is pretty cute today, huh?" Nino hadn't even realized he had spoken until he saw Adrien's smirk.

"Oh? I didn't know you liked Alya, Nino." Adrien was whispering now. Trying to hide his smirk behind his ice cream.

"I don't! I mean, I do, but not like that! I just was saying, like more than usual. Not that I think she's cute normally! I mean she's not ugly or anything, but—"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Though, I'm sure she wouldn't mind knowing." Adrien interrupted his friend's poor attempt to explain himself. Nino's face grew red as he turned back to the two girls. He saw Alya finish off Marinette's ice cream before dragging her down to the water; still wrestling Marinette's cover-up off of her. Adrien also finished off his ice cream before slapping Nino on the back and running off to join the girls. Nino decided to stay by their towels and cool down.

Nino was still trying to understand these new feelings later when his three friends came back up to grab a snack from the food Alya's mom had packed. Alya and Nino had always been friends. They worked well together and had a lot of the same interests when it came to movies and music. Nino in the past would make mix tapes for the girl on her birthday since she always liked whatever music he would find. Over all the years though, never once had he thought of Alya as anything other than a really close friend. Now though, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe it was his hormones and he was just being a normal teenage boy. After all, Alya was good looking and when you put her in a bikini she definitely didn't look bad. But then why did he not look at Marinette that way? Why was Alya so different? Nino didn't really want it to be his hormones, Alya deserved better than that and it made him feel guilty. Alya was smart, funny, determined, and an all-around stunning girl. Maybe Nino really did like her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Nino realized he had been starring when Alya gave him a curious look. Nino blushed and shook his head.

"Uh, no sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what? Something about me?" Alya asked tilting her head to the side. Damn she was cute.

"Um, sort of…where did Marinette and Adrien get off to?" Nino tried to change the subject as he noticed their two friends were not in sight.

"Marinette's parents are coming to pick us up soon and she wanted to take some pictures of the beach for design inspirations, so Adrien volunteered to go take a walk with her. Isn't it great?! I just knew this would be good for the two of them!" Alya stood up excited as she explained her story.

"Yeah, I'm glad they're finally getting somewhere." Nino was still trying to compose himself enough to talk to the girl bouncing excitedly next to him. Was this how Marinette felt like when trying to talk to Adrien? Poor girl. Suddenly Alya was tugging at his arm.

"Come on, you haven't been in the ocean since I've gotten here. Let's go in one last time before we have to leave!" Alya was pulling him up and to the ocean. Nino didn't even have time to protest let alone take his tank top off. Though, he was slightly thankful for that last part. He was feeling a little self-conscious around the adorable girl in front of him. Alya was splashing him now and Nino felt their old, childish ways coming back to him. They pushed each other down into waves and tried to hope over waves as they crashed on the shore like children do. Nino and Alya laughed so hard their stomachs would hurt. Unfortunately, it was over all to soon when they saw Marinette and Adrien return and wave them back over.

"Damn, I guess it's time to go. Marinette's parents will probably be here soon." Alya pouted as she began to swim slowly out of the shallow water they were wading in. Nino sighed and followed her out. He didn't want to go either. He really wished he could spend hours more acting like a child with Alya like this, but he knew it would end. After today, he knew things would probably go back to their normal routine and hi feelings would be forgotten or suppressed.

As they splashed through the surf on their way back to the beach where their friends stood, Nino looked up to hear Adrien shout some kind of warning. He turned around slightly just in time to see a large wave about to crash into them. Nino and Alya ran away from the wave, but as the wave crashed down Alya tripped and fell into Nino's chest. Nino grew red as he caught the girl in his arms and her arms fell around his waist. Nino saw Marinette start giggling at their position as Adrien gave Nino a knowing grin. Nino began to panic.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what do I do? Oh no I'm nervous now, what if she thinks this is weird? Is she this uncomfortable? I'm gonna explode. Oh no, don't smile up at me like that, Alya. Don't do this to me, shit, why is she so damn cute?! Oh my god._ Nino' thoughts were a mess before he noticed the blush brushing at Alya's cheeks. It made his heart nearly stop.

"Hehe, sorry about that…Didn't mean to get so close. Not that I don't want to be close to you, but I mean it's kind of awkward, right?" She was still standing close to him with his arms wrapped around her. Nino was shocked, he didn't think Alya would get nervous like he and Marinette did. Maybe it was more normal than he thought.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Nino face grew more red as he smiled down at Alya, who smiled back. Nino looked at Alya's eyes; he had never noticed how pretty they were. They were a hazel, or almost golden color. They were clear and truthful, like her mind, they were warm and loving, like her heart, and they were absolutely stunning and even more beautiful than the setting sun behind her.

"Wow…"

"Come on, Alya! My parents are here already!" They both turned to see Marinette waving by her parent's car; their things already cleaned up ad packed away. Adrien was standing with her waiting for Nathalie to come pic the two boys up as well.

"I guess that's my cue to leave" Alya said with a sigh, "but don't worry, I'm sure we can finish this later." Alya gave another scary grin. Nino raised an eyebrow questioningly before his eyes widen in surprise. Alya's hands wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was nothing more than a quick peck but it felt like an explosion in Nino's mind and heart.

The very next second Alya was running off and hopping into the car with Marinette. Both girls were giggling and freaking out as Adrien laughed at his friend's stupefied look. Nino slowly made his way to where Adrien stood watching the car slowly fade away.

"Good job, Nino. I'm glad you and Alya got somewhere today. I had fun today too!" Adrien started talking about all the things he had done with Marinette as well as reliving some funny moments between Nino and himself. Nino wasn't listening though. No, he was a little too busy thinking about what kind of date Alya would like to go on when he asked her out the next time they saw each other.

* * *

 **Remember to follow me on tumblr!**


End file.
